User blog:QuailWhiskerTheTrash/Hunger Games Simulator With My Warriors Characters
Haven't seen the movies or read the books but I think it's cool so I used the hunger games simulator and now I'm doing this Briarstorm runs away from the Cornucopia. Lightningfern gathers as much food as she can. Hemlockwhisper runs away from the Cornucopia. Flickerflight and Scorchfern fight for a bag. Scorchfern gives up and retreats. Drizzleheart snatches some catmint and cobwebs. Spite grabs a dock leaf. Houndkit runs away from the Cornucopia. Goldenspeck takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Embershadow runs away from the Cornucopia. Branchflurry runs away from the Cornucopia. Cypresswhisker runs away from the Cornucopia. Delta runs away from the Cornucopia. Larktalon runs away from the Cornucopia. Sootfrost falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Icewhisper runs away from the Cornucopia. Ravenstar runs away from the Cornucopia. Sparrowstep runs away from the Cornucopia. Fireberry grabs a sharp stick. Smoketail runs away from the Cornucopia. Cedarfur, Amberclaw, Ashdust, and Aspenstar share everything they gathered before running. Houndkit, Fireberry, Ashdust, Briarstorm, and Aspenstar hunt for other tributes. Amberclaw scares Cedarfur off. Spite sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Goldenspeck practices his combat. Ravenstar, Cypresswhisker, Smoketail, and Larktalon raid Scorchfern's camp while she is hunting. Lightningfern picks herbs. Flickerflight overhears Icewhisper and Embershadow talking in the distance. Sparrowstep searches for firewood. Drizzleheart fishes. Delta travels to higher ground. Hemlockwhisper tries to sleep through the entire day. Branchflurry discovers a cave. 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Amberclaw defeats Houndkit in a fight, but spares his life. Lightningfern, Icewhisper, and Fireberry cheerfully sing songs together. Delta tends to his wounds. Goldenspeck tries to treat his infection. Aspenstar passes out from exhaustion. Cedarfur is unable to convince Ashdust to not kill him. Scorchfern and Spite hunt together. Larktalon kills Branchflurry for her supplies. Flickerflight destroys Cypresswhisker's supplies while she is asleep. Hemlockwhisper tries to treat her infection. Ravenstar receives medical supplies from an unknown cat. Drizzleheart fends Sparrowstep, Smoketail, and Embershadow away from his fire. Briarstorm thinks about ShadowClan. Goldenspeck defeats Embershadow in a fight, but spares his life. Delta discovers a cave. Spite begs for Amberclaw to kill her as she can't handle the circumstances. She refuses, keeping Spite alive. Cypresswhisker goes hunting. Flickerflight throws Sparrowstep into the river. Scorchfern picks herbs. Icewhisper camouflauges himself in the bushes. Smoketail thinks about ShadowClan. Aspenstar and Houndkit fight Fireberry and Ashdust. Aspenstar and Houndkit survive. Larktalon and Hemlockwhisper split up to search for resources. Lightningfern begs for Ravenstar to kill her. She refuses, keeping Lightningfern alive. Drizzleheart unknowingly eats nightshade. Briarstorm travels to higher ground. 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. HorizonClan Goldenspeck begs for Hemlockwhisper to kill him as both his mate and daughter are dead. She refuses, keeping Goldenspeck alive. Smoketail, Delta, and Icewhisper track down and kill Larktalon. Spite and Houndkit talk about the tributes still alive. Flickerflight and Briarstorm tell stories about themselves to each other. Scorchfern loses sight of where she is. Ravenstar convinces Amberclaw to stay with her. Lightningfern tends to her wounds. Aspenstar, Cypresswhisker, and Embershadow discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Hemlockwhisper, Flickerflight, Ravenstar, Spite, and Smoketail hunt for other tributes. Cypresswhisker is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Delta picks herbs. Amberclaw quickly slit's Briarstorm's throat. Icewhisper dies from thirst. Aspenstar dies trying to escape the arena. Goldenspeck practices his combat. Scorchfern picks herbs. Houndkit poisons Embershadow's water, but mistakes it for his own and dies. Lightningfern dies from hunger. 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. ShadowClan Hemlockwhisper and Delta hunt together. Scorchfern sees a fire, but stays hidden. Ravenstar attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Spite begs for Flickerflight to kill her as she's overcome by trauma and stress. He refuses, keeping Spite alive. Amberclaw thinks about ThunderClan. Cypresswhisker fends Smoketail, Goldenspeck, and Embershadow away from her fire. Goldenspeck practices his combat. Hemlockwhisper defeats Embershadow in a fight, but spares his life. Amberclaw poisons Ravenstar's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. Cypresswhisker and Scorchfern split up to search for resources. Flickerflight camouflauges himself in the bushes. Smoketail defeats Delta in a fight, but spares his life. Spite receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Scorchfern starts a fire. Hemlockwhisper taints Ravenstar's squirrel, killing her. Embershadow attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. (Which is very ironic considering he's a LeafClan cat) Delta tends to his wounds. Flickerflight receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Goldenspeck tries to sing himself to sleep. Spite goes to sleep. Cypresswhisker tries to sing herself to sleep. Smoketail is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Hemlockwhisper decides not to go to The Feast. Scorchfern, Flickerflight, and Goldenspeck successfully ambush and kill Delta, Cypresswhisker, and Spite. Smoketail gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing. Goldenspeck, Flickerflight, and Smoketail hunt for other tributes. Scorchfern travels to higher ground. Hemlockwhisper dies from hunger. 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. '' FireClan'' WindClan Scorchfern, Smoketail, and Flickerflight track down and kill Goldenspeck. Flickerflight severely injures Smoketail and leaves him to die. Scorchfern cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. The winner is Flickerflight from ShadowClan! Category:Blog posts